Cherry Meets Peter Pan
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Self-insert fan fic on the 1953 Disney film. Cherry is on vacation with her parents and meets her cousins, Wendy, John and Michael, but she even meets another new friend along the way when he takes the children to a magical place called Neverland. Will Cherry learn, like other children, to grow up or will she stay young and live in Neverland forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going, Mom?" Cherry asked as she sat next to her mother in the plane they were in.

"London," Michelle replied. "We're going to visit your cousins, and Aunt Mary and Uncle George."

"Are any of my cousins my age?" Cherry wondered.

"The girl Wendy is a little bit older than you," Bud replied. "But John is your age, and Michael is younger."

"I hope I have fun..." Cherry glanced out the window, seeing London's fog come into view.

"I'm sure you will, dear, why don't you take a nap?" Michelle suggested. "We'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay Mom." Cherry smiled, yawned, then fell asleep in her seat on the plane.

* * *

><p>The plane traveled carefully and gently made it to the runway in under an hour. Cherry felt her mother gently shaking her, pulling her out of her dreamland and come back into reality. Cherry looked to see that it was very dark and cloudy outside as she went out with her parents to get to the Darling house.<p>

"Mom, is it going to rain?" Cherry asked.

"No Cherry," Michelle chuckled. "It's always dark and gloomy in London."

"I like it." Cherry smirked at the rather depressing atmosphere.

"Come now, let's do some exploring and meet your aunt and uncle." Bud took Cherry's left hand while Michelle took the right and they were all on their way to see the adventures they could possibly have in London.

* * *

><p>They saw Big Ben, rode a trolley, met some people, even got to wave to the Queen. It was truly extraordinary and Cherry felt like she would love this little visit to her distant cousins and other relatives. Bud, Michelle and Cherry then took a ride heading to the Darling house as it was getting late and close to bedtime. George and Mary met Cherry with her parents.<p>

"Oh, you must be little Cherry." Mary smiled, nearly kneeling to the girl's height.

"Uh-huh," Cherry replied. "It's nice to meet you, Aunt Mary."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mary then put an arm around George. "This is your uncle, George."

"Good day." Cherry smiled and gave a shy wave.

"Come on, let's get you inside before it gets too late." George led the family inside.

Eventually Cherry met Wendy, John and Michael. Not to mention Nana, the house dog who acted like a nanny to the children. The children spent all day talking and getting to know each other and Cherry was influenced from Wendy's stories about someone she had never heard of before: Peter Pan. Before everyone knew it, it was late night out and George and Mary were going to take Bud and Michelle out for the evening while the children would stay home, but before they would sleep, Cherry and the boys were playing a Peter Pan game while Wendy was getting settled for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late after Cherry met her cousins for the first time and they were now playing while their parents were getting ready to go out for the night. The younger kids were easily influenced by Wendy's stories about the one they call Peter Pan. Mary was with Michelle.

"I wonder why it takes such a long time for men to get ready." Michelle said.

"Tell me about it," Mary said, adjusting her earrings. "George, dear! Do hurry, we musn't be late for the party, you know."

"Mary, unless I find my cufflinks, we won't go to the party," George said from the other room. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again! And if-OW!"

"Is your husband alright, Mary?" Michelle asked.

"I'm sure he's fine, Michelle." Mary replied, fixing her hair.

Upstairs, there was fighting. John had a red bandana on his head with a wooden sword, Michael had one too, and Cherry had a feather in her hair. John was playing as Captain Hook, Michael was Peter Pan and Cherry was Princess Tigerlily.

"Curse you, Peter Pan!" John called in a gruff voice.

"Give up, Captain Hook!" Michael called. "Give up?"

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off my hand, you racking fracking brat!"

"Be careful!" Cherry cried and hid under John's bed as the boys fought.

Wendy then walked in, wearing her night-gown. "Oh, no, John, it was the left hand." she told her brother.

"Oh, yes," John moved the closet hangar to his other hand. "Thanks Wendy."

"The boys are wild, huh?" Cherry laughed as she walked over to Wendy to help her get ready for bed.

"You'd get used to it, you have any brothers, Cherry?" Wendy asked.

Cherry nodded. "I have two older brothers, I never met one of them, but the other one I grew up with is in college now."

"I love my brothers dearly, but I wouldn't mind if John went to college already." Wendy whispered and giggled with Cherry.

"Wendy!" John growled, hearing that.

"Grow a sense of humor, John boy." Cherry pushed her glasses back with a laugh. She then went back to the boys as they continued to play.

"Release Princess Tigerlily!" Michael demanded.

"Never Pan!" John cackled and clutched Cherry with his free hand.

"Oh, Nana, must we always take that nasty tonic?" Wendy asked as the dog came in with a tray of tonic with four spoons for the children.

"Aw, I have to take it too?" Cherry cringed.

"Sorry Cherry, but Mother wants us to stay healthy." Wendy replied.

"I never have to take it back home."

"Lucky!" John and Michael whined.

Nana walked in and looked up with Cherry with a smile. Cherry smiled back and pet the housemaid dog which got her a lick to the hand.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" John called, letting Cherry out of his grip.

"Owch!" Michael cried. "Careful John, you almost hurt me!"

"I'm sorry, Michael." John told his brother. "You'll never leave this ship alive!" the two boys then bounced all over the beds, messing them up.

Cherry held the tray steady as Nana was pouring tonic into the spoons. Just the smell and color made the guest wrinkle her nose, knowing she wasn't already going to like it.

"Insolent pup!" John sneered at Michael.

Nana glared at the boy, but then the tonic fell on her paw. She tried to lick it off, but it made her stomach crawl. Cherry couldn't help but laugh.

"Wicked pirate!" Michael yelled. "Take that! And that! AND THAT!" Michael stabbed his sword under John's arm.

John groaned, clenching his heart and fell to his fake death.

"You got him!" Cherry cheered and clapped.

At that moment, George walked in. "Boys, boys, less noise, please." he walked through the blocks Nana had arranged.

Nana turned and went back to organize the blocks back to normal.

"You old bilge rat!" Michael told his brother.

"What!?" George turned as he heard that. "Now, see here, Michael-"

"Not you, Dad," John explained. "He's Peter Pan."

"And John was Captain Hook." Michael added.

"I was the princess!" Cherry finished with her feather still in her hair. "How are you tonight, Uncle George?"

"Yes, yes, that's lovely," George ignored her question as he looked through the drawers. "Have you seen my cufflinks?" he then knocked down Nana's blocks again. "Oh Nana, for goodness sake! Where are those cufflinks?"

"Cufflinks, Father?" John scratched his chin.

"Yes, the gold ones." George replied.

"George, I'm sure they'll turn up eventually, Michelle always finds things whenever I'd looking for them." Bud said.

"I'll find them, I know I will." George said.

"Guys, where's the buried treasure?" Cherry whispered to John and Michael.

"I don't know." Michael replied.

John shrugged.

Bud helped George look for the cufflinks so they could finish getting ready to go. George then found his shirt front and freaked out over it, due to the state it was in now.

"Good heavens, my shirt front!" George gasped.

"Hooray!" Michael cheered. "You found it! You found it!"

"Yes, so I have," George said and set it on himself, but it popped up and he saw that it had been drawn on to look like a treasure map. "No,... NO!"

"Bud, George, we really must hurry or we'll be late." Mary walked in with Michelle.

"Mary, look!" George point to his shirt.

Mary turned to look at her husband. "George..."

"It's only chalk, Father." Michael said.

"Why, Michael!" Mary sounded firm now.

"It's not his fault, Aunt Mary," Cherry spoke up. "We were only using it as a treasure map for Peter Pan to find Captain Hook's treasure."

"Treasure?" Bud asked.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Cherry's right," John said. "It's in the story, and Wendy said-"

"Wendy? Story? I might have known." George turned furious and crossed his arms. "Wendy? WENDY!"

"Yes Father?" Wendy asked as she walked in the room.

"Would you kindly explain-"

"Oh, Mother!" Wendy ignored her father and made her way to her mother instead. "You look simply lovely!"

"Thank you, dear." Mary smiled.

"Wendy..." George tried to get her attention.

"Just my old gown made over," Mary told her daughter. "But it turned out right, and I-"

"Mary, if you don't mind-" George began.

"You look nice too, Aunt Michelle." Wendy smiled.

"Indeed." Cherry added.

"Aren't you two just the sweetest?" Michelle smiled at them.

"Why, Father," Wendy turned to George. "What have you done to your shirt?"

"What...have...I? UGH!" George groaned, slapping his hand to his face.

"Now George, really, it comes right off." Mary wiped the doodles off of George's shirt.

"Kids will be kids, George." Bud added.

"That's no excuse!" George glared at his daughter. "Wendy, haven't I told you about stuffing the boys' and Cherry's heads with a lot of silly stories?"

All of the children gasped.

"They aren't, Uncle George!" Cherry cried.

"I say they are!" George snapped. "Captain Crook! Peter Pirate!"

"Peter Pan, Father." Wendy corrected.

"Peter Pan, pirate, poppycock!" George snapped as the kids protested, but he ignored them. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you the radical-"

"Now George." Mary was tying his bow.

"Now George," the Darling father growled. "NOW GEORGE!? Well, now George will have his say!" he tried to fix the bow himself, but it ended up being a stressed out tangle from his anger and frustration.

"Please, dear!" Mary spoke up.

"Mary, the girl is growing up," George said to her. "It's high time she gets a room of her own and Cherry sleeps in the guest room!"

"Father!" Wendy cried.

"George!" Mary, Michelle and Bud gasped.

"What?" John gasped.

"No!" Cherry and Michael gasped.

Even the dog gasped.

"I mean it!" George snapped, shooting a look at Wendy as she hung her head in shame. "Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word of the matter!" he turned to leave, but tripped over Nana. The dog tried to run off, but George landed on roller skates and Nana knocked over with George flying in mid-air in the bedroom. He crashed into a drawer while Nana crashed into the wall.

Everyone in the room groaned and rushed over quickly.

George smiled, as if they were coming for him, but instead they were more concerned about Nana.

"Poor Nana..." they all said, comforting the dog.

"Poor Nana!?" George got angry and shot up. "This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY!" he pointed to the door.

"No, Father, no!" Michael moaned.

"YES!" George hissed, grabbing Nana by her collar and taking her outside. "There'll be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house!"

Michael grabbed onto Nana's tail to stop this, but Mary grabbed him and held him in her arms.

"Goodbye, Nana..." Michael waved sadly.

Nana waved back as she bumped down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry, Wendy, John and Michael were being sent to bed by their parents after George put Nana away for the night. The adults were also telling their children that people need to grow up.

"But Mother," Wendy spoke up to Mary. "I don't want to grow up!"

"Me neither, what if I made a birthday wish to stay as a kid forever?" Cherry added.

"Now girls, don't worry about it anymore tonight." Mary tucked Wendy in.

"He called Peter Pan absolute poppycock." John had his arms crossed, he was also very crossed with his father.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, John." Mary went to her older son, taking off his pirate bandana. "Your father was just upset."

"Poor Nana," Michael cried. "Out there, all alone."

"No more tears, nephew," Naomi told him, comforting him. "It's a warm night, she'll be alright."

"Aunty?" Michael balled up his hand as his aunt left his bed side.

"What is it, dear?" Naomi turned to him.

"Buried treasure." Michael opened up his hand to show George's missing cuff links.

Mary chuckled. "I'm sure George will be happy to see these," she took them in her hands, and went to the window. "Now children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." she went to close the window.

"Oh, don't lock it, Mother, he might come back." Wendy stopped her.

"He?" Wendy asked.

"Peter Pan!" Cherry chimed, before she would be sent to sleep on the couch.

"Yes," Wendy continued. "You see, I found something that belongs to him."

"Oh, what's that?" Naomi asked.

"His shadow..." Wendy yawned.

"Shadow?" Mary asked.

"Mm-hmm," Wendy was starting to fall asleep. "Nana had it, but I... I took it away..."

"She put it in the drawer for safe keeping." Cherry added, stifling a yawn.

* * *

><p>"Yes, of course, good night, come on Cherry," Mary turned out the light and closed the door behind her. She then led Cherry downstairs to where Bud was waiting on the couch. He got up as he noticed his tired daughter. "Now Cherry, I know this isn't like sleeping in a bed, but trust me, this couch is comfier than it looks, good night, Cherry."<p>

"Good night, Aunt Mary..." Cherry dozed off as Naomi put a blanket over her.

"Come on, let's get going." Mary left the house with her sister.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Michelle, Bud, Mary and George were outside on their way to their adult party.<p>

"But George, do you think the children will be safe without Nana?" Mary asked.

"Safe?" George locked the door. "Of course they'll be safe, why not?"

"Well, the girls said something about a shadow."

"A shadow? Who's shadow?"

"Peter Pan's."

"Oh, Peter Pan-" George's eyes then widened. "PETER PAN!? You don't say..." George was mocking his childrens' games now. "Well goodness gracious, whatever shall we do?"

"Now George-"

"Sound the alarm! Call Scotland Yard!"

"George, stop that now." Chester said as the adults were on their way out.

"Oh, Mary, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle, Peter Pan indeed," George scoffed. "How can we expect the children to grow up and be pratical!"

Cherry slept soundly on the couch, surprised to see it was indeed more comfortable than it looked. She hugged her pillow and dreamed up adventures with Peter Pan. She really wanted to meet him and since she was on vacation with her cousins, maybe it could happen. Stranger things have happened in her life. She then yawned and her throat immediately dry.

"I'm thirsty..." she mumbled to herself, wandering into the kitchen. She pulled over Michael's stool and stomped on top of it to get herself a glass of water. She took a drink and heard some thumping upstairs. "What could that be?" she asked herself with slight horror.

* * *

><p>Cherry wandered upstairs to check on her cousins. The noises made her fear for her own and their lives. She opened the door to their bedroom and saw a boy who looked like an elf, and looked a little older than the four of them. He wore a green rippled shirt with darker green tights, brown shoes, a green hat with a red feather, ginger hair, brown eyes and buck teeth. His whole description seemed like Wendy's description of him.<p>

"Peter Pan!" Wendy woke up with excitement, going toward the boy as he looked at her with wonder and curiosity. She climbed out of bed and grabbed Cherry's hand, dragging her into the nursery. "Look Cherry, it's Peter Pan!"

"Peter Pan..." Cherry was just as shocked seeing Peter closer than just standing in the doorway like an idiot.

"Oh, Peter Pan, I knew you'd come back!" Wendy was like a fan girl meeting her favorite actor, backing Peter up against the wall. "I saved your shadow for you, I hope it isn't rumpled." Wendy went to her drawer.

Peter glanced at Cherry with a stretched out face and spun his finger in a circle by his ear to ask Cherry if Wendy was crazy and Cherry slowly nodded.

"Oh, Peter, you can't stick it on with soap, silly." Wendy took the soap from Peter as he was trying to get his shadow back on. "It needs sewing. That's a proper way of doing it."

"I wonder where Tinkerbell is?" Cherry silently asked herself, remembering her Peter Pan trivia from Wendy.

Wendy was chattering on, much to Cherry's annoyance. She groaned and rolled her eyes at her cousin and wondered if she'd be better off back in bed. Peter looked at Cherry, surprised she wasn't talking, and yet she was a girl. He then looked back at Wendy, pushing his hand against his face in amusement and boredom at the same time. Finally, after a while, Peter decided to speak up.

"Girls talk too much." Peter said.

"Yes," Wendy laughed. "Girls talk too-" she then stopped herself.

Cherry giggled.

"Well, get on with it, girl!" Peter gave his shadow's leg to get Wendy to sew it up.

"Well, my name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and this is my cousin, Cherry-" Wendy introduced.

"Wendy and Cherry are enough." Peter took out his pan pipes, ready to play.

"I wonder how Nana got your shadow, Mr. Pan." Cherry said.

"Call me Peter, please," the boy replied. "It jumped out at me the other night at the window."

"But what were you doing there?" Cherry asked.

"I came to listen to Wendy's stories." Peter told her.

"My stories?" Wendy wondered. "But they're all about you."

"I know," Peter blew little note. "That's why I like them. I tell them to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys?" Cherry asked.

"They're his men." Wendy told her.

Peter then zipped up in the air to see his shadow was finally completely reattached to him. He then looked against the wall to see his shadow was behaving and working out well for him.

"I'm so glad you came back tonight," Wendy smiled. "Cherry has never seen you, and I might never see you again."

"Why?" Peter asked, still watching his shadow copy him.

"Because she has to grow up tomorrow." Cherry answered for her cousin.

"GROW UP!?" Peter was shocked.

"Tonight's my last night in the nursery." Wendy said, sadly.

"But that means... No more stories."

Wendy nodded and looked like she was going to cry. Cherry walked toward her and held her into a hug, patting her on the back gently.

"NO!" Peter snapped. "I won't have it! Come on, both of you!" he took both girls' hands, heading for the window.

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked.

"To Neverland!"

"Neverland? Really?"

"Oh, Neverland..." Wendy sighed.

"You'll never grow up there." Peter told them.

"Oh, Peter, that's wonderful, but... What will our mothers say, Wendy?" Cherry was tempted, but thought more of the consequences.

"Mother?" Peter asked. "What's a mother?"

"Why, Peter, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you, and tells you stories..." Wendy stopped there, the very idea of telling stories made Peter very happy.

"Good!" Peter grabbed Wendy's hand. "You can be our mother!"

"Now, wait a minute!" Wendy tried to stop him. "Well, let me see... If Cherry and I left now, we'd have to pack and leave a note of when we get back."

"If we get back." Cherry pushed her glasses back. "We couldn't stay... But Neverland's so tempting... Peter, thank you, you made us both so happy, but... I think I should give you a kiss."

"What's a kiss?" Peter scratched his head.

"Well," Cherry stepped forward. "I'll show you..." Peter backed up nervously as Cherry puckered her lips, but then a glowing sphere came into view and pulled Cherry back by her thick dark brown hair. "OW!" Cherry shrieked.

"Stop Tink!" Peter told the sphere.

Since Peter had called it Tink, she knew that it probably had to be Tinkerbell.

Peter chased after Tinkerbell and jumping onto Michael's bed by accident and continued to chase his fairy friend. Michael's eyes blinked several times and his eyes went wide as he noticed Peter.

"John, John, wake up!" Michael cried for his brother. "He's here!"

"Huh?" John woke up slowly and slid on his glasses and noticed Peter Pan right in the nursery. "JIMINY!"

"What in the world was that?" Wendy wondered.

"Tinkerbell." Cherry rubbed the back of her head with slight pain.

"Right," Peter looked into his hat as he had trapped Tinkerbell inside. "Don't know what got into her."

"Hello Peter Pan, I'm Michael." the little boy tugged on the back of Peter's clothes for attention.

"My name is John," the older boy walked over with his hand out. "How do you do?"

"Hello." Peter said and Michael looked into his hat.

"Ooh, a firefly." Michael smiled.

"A pixie!" Wendy said.

"Amazing!" John couldn't believe his eyes.

Tinkerbell had blonde hair in a high ponytail, ocean blue eyes and a spring green dress with matching shoes. She shook her head and tinkled like a bell, and spoke in fairy talk, which no one else, but Peter could understand.

"What's the pixie doing?" Michael asked.

"Talking." Peter replied.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked.

"She says Cherry's a big ugly girl!" Peter said with a laugh.

Cherry laughed with him, but then realized she was insulted and felt hurt suddenly in her stomach.

"Well, I think she's lovely." Wendy said.

Tinkerbell spoke again in fairy talk, but Peter preferred not to translate it for Wendy.

"Well, come on, let's go." Peter declared.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"To Neverland!" Cherry picked him up with a smile.

"Neverland!" Michael cheered.

"Peter's taking us!" Wendy added.

"US?" Peter didn't seem to like the sound of that.

"Of course," Wendy told him. "I couldn't go without Cherry, John or Michael."

"Oh, I'd like to cross swords with real buccaneers!" John pretended to sword fight.

"Well, alright," Peter laughed, then got serious. "But you gotta take orders!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" John saluted.

"Me too!" Michael added.

"But Peter," Cherry twiddled her thumbs. "How do we get to Neverland?"

"Fly, of course." Peter replied.

"Fly?" the Darling children asked at once.

"It's easy," Peter tried to explain. "All you have to do is to... Is too...Huh, that's funny." he sat back in a chair, pondering the situation.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked. "Don't you know?"

"Oh, sure, it's just I never thought about it before," Peter then hatched an idea. "Hey, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought!"

"Any happy little thought?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-huh." Peter smiled at her.

"Like toys at Christmas?" Wendy asked.

"Sleigh bells?" John asked. "Snow?"

"A graveyard on a rainy day in the dead of winter?" Cherry added, which caused everyone to stare at her. Cherry then shrugged. "That's what makes me happy."

"Umm... Sure," Peter then jumped in the air to demonstrate his flying ability. "Watch me now, here I go! It's easier than pie!"

"He can fly!" Wendy called.

"He can fly!" John added.

"He 'flewed'!" Michael giggled.

"Now you try." Peter said as he landed on one of the headboards.

"I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." John said.

"I'll think I'll be an Indian brave." Michael said.

"I think I'll be writing poetry about my life while resting beside a dead man's grave." Cherry added, much to the disturbance of everyone.

"Now everyone try." Peter took everyone's hands as they held hands with each other. "One, two, three!" Peter lifted the four of them in the air and they floated briefly.

"We can fly! We can fly! We can fllllyyyy!" Wendy, John, Michael, and Cherry said, then they all fell. Cherry fell first, then Wendy on top of her, John on top, then Michael.

Tinkerbell laughed at their downfall, but then fell backwards on the block she was sitting on.

"This won't do, what's the matter with you?" Peter asked. "All it takes is faith and trust." he then noticed Tinkerbell. "Oh, and something I forgot! Dust!"

"Dust?" the others asked.

"Yep," Peter grabbed Tinkerbell by the wings and dipped her like a condiment shaker to douce everyone with pixie dust. "Just a little bit of pixie dust... Now, think of the happiest things, or gloomy if you're Cherry... It's the same as having wings!"

Michael thought about something to make him happy and he floated above the ground. Eventually Cherry and Wendy did too. Finally, John was joining them. Cherry was a little panicked though and she clung onto Peter.

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid of heights," Cherry gulped. "Can you hold me?"

"Scaredy cat." Peter laughed and let her sit on his back.

"Let's all try, just once more." Wendy floated.

"Look, we're floating off the floor!" John observed.

"Jiminy!" Michael nearly fell, but landed in Wendy's arms.

"Oh, my!" Wendy caught him. "We can fly!"

"You can fly!" Peter cheered.

"We can fly!" the children were thrilled, then met Peter at the window as he held onto Cherry tight.

"Come on, everybody, here we go!" Peter was on his way out. "Hold on, tight, Cherry."

"Got it." Cherry held on tight as instructed.

"Off to Neverland!" Peter flew out the window, carrying Cherry as Wendy, John and Michael followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Meet two new Lost Boys in this story who are based on the Lost Boys in a play I did of Peter Pan, I was one of them. Read & Review.**

* * *

><p>Nana looked up with surprise to see the Darling children and Cherry up in the air, flying like birds. John had a top hat and umbrella with him and Cherry had her backpack. Michael, of course, had his teddy bear with him.<p>

"Come on, Nana!" Michael called and Cherry looked back to see that Michael had shaken pixie dust on the dog.

Nana couldn't go since she was chained up. She only floated in mid-air and waved goodbye to the children.

* * *

><p>Peter played his pan pipes as he slid on swans in the middle of the lake. Cherry looked to see her reflection with Peter. Only then, Tinkerbell scattered the water reflection, crossing her arms and stuffing her nose in the air like a snooty schoolgirl. Tinkerbell soon got a taste of her own medicine as a bunch of jumping fish in the water tried to eat her and she swarmed up in the air with the others as the thick clouds closed in and they were headed to Big Ben. The clock chimed and Peter set on the hour hand with the others and looked back at Cherry.<p>

"There it is, Cherry," Peter pointed to the distance to the brightest star in the sky. "Second star to the right and straight on, 'til morning."

Peter then took everyone's hands and Cherry covered hers as they went high up in the air.

* * *

><p>Peter led the others to the mystical place known as Neverland. Cherry still had her eyes covered and Peter tried to get her to open them.<p>

"Cherry, Cherry!" Peter shook her.

"NO! I'm not looking until we land!" Cherry whimpered.

"Cherry..." Peter said coyly.

"NO!"

"Cherry!"

"NOOOO!"

"Cherry! Open them!"

"Alright, alright..." Cherry uncovered her eyes and saw that she was now flying on her own. She nearly panicked, but she could fly all by herself.

"Sorry Cherry, you were getting heavy." Peter laughed as they continued to fly.

Neverland came into view and it was shown to be a small island in the middle of nowhere. There was a lone pirate ship in the middle of the ocean and a pirate crew was heard singing about their lives.

"What's that, Peter?" Cherry asked as she looked all around the clouds and various sights of Neverland.

"I'll show you around later, don't worry." Peter said.

"Peter Pan, ahoy!" a voice called.

"Oh, no, it's Hook's crew!" Peter was not pleased. He then lead the others to some clouds that were safe to rest upon and he grabbed Cherry's hand. Her glasses slid off, but she grabbed them before they would fall and break.

"Why are we here now, Peter?" Wendy wondered as they were on the clouds.

"I just wanted to show you guys a good view of Neverland." Peter showed the kids.

"Oh, Peter, it's just as I've dreamed it would be!" Wendy looked to the East. "Oh, look! There's Mermaid Lagoon!"

"By Jove," John looked to the North. "There's the Indian Encampment!"

"Awesome, there's a dead body over there!" Cherry pointed to the West.

"Oh, look!" Michael looked another way. "It's Captain Hook and the pirates!"

BOOM! went a cannonball headed their way.

"Look out!" Peter hid the four of them behind the clouds and Cherry got her feet in the air, spread apart. "Quick Tink, take the girls and boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire."

Tinkerbell nodded and led the way with Cherry following and leading the others.

Peter then whistled to mock Captain Hook. "Hey Hook, you codfish! Over here!"

More cannonballs came and Peter skillfully dodged them.

"Tinkerbell, slow down!" Cherry tried to catch up with the quick fairy. "Tinkerbell! We can't keep up with you! TINKERBELL! WAIT!"

* * *

><p>Tinkerbell looked back at the girl with glasses and picked up her own pace, not caring for her. Wendy too, but mostly her, since she almost had the chance to kiss Peter. Tinkerbell made it to a tree house with a few boys dressed like animals. One was a bear, one was a blonde boy in a fox's skin, there was a boy in a skunk outfit, another boy in a rabbit outfit, and two raccoon boys, and there were a couple of other boy with baseball caps to hide their hair and had jackets, shorts and sneakers. Tinkerbell tried to wake them all up, but nothing would work out and she even threw a club over one of them, waking up the fox boy.<p>

"OW!" Slightly the fox groaned and turned to see the club was in Cubby the Bear's arms. "So... You wanna play rough, huh?" he kicked Cubby hard in the tuckus, which made the bear boy squash First and Second, the twins, and the boys with baseball caps known as Chris and Pat.

"Hey, who you shoving?" First and Second snapped.

"You, that's who!" Cubby yelled.

"OI! Knock it off or I'll make you into permanent hibernation!" Chris snorted.

"Yeah!" Pat added, sounding a little weak and defenseless, but spat to show he was still tough like the others.

The boys were all fighting and Tinkerbell was of course angry with it. She growled and tinkled to make them all stop fighting and pay attention to her. She spoke to them in her native language.

"Huh?" Slightly understood her. "Orders from Peter Pan! Hold it, men!"

"What's the order, Tink?" Nibs the rabbit asked.

Tinkerbell told them what she knew.

"A terrible what?" Cubby asked.

"Cherry bird." First said.

"Cherry bird?" Second asked.

"It's probably just that Captain Hook trying to scare us or something and injure poor, sweet, Peter..." Chris's voice suddenly sounded high and feminine, then the boys glared at him. Chris cleared his throat and made himself sound rough and tough. "Uh... I mean, you know... He's our leader after all..."

"You'd think he'd leave Peter alone, I mean all he did was cut off Hook's hand!" Pat added.

Tinkerbell tried to stop them from talking and gave more orders.

"Flying this way?" Slightly asked.

"Peter Pan's orders are... what?" Cubby asked.

Tinkerbell tried to make injuring gestures.

"Smash it?" Cubby asked.

"Kick it?" Slightly asked.

"Stop it?" First and Second asked.

Tinkerbell waved her arms and shook her head, then made shooting gestures.

"Oh, shoot it down!" Slightly understood.

Tinkerbell cheered and led the Lost Boys over to where she wanted to go as they grabbed their weapons to take down the bird. Cherry, Wendy, John and Michael came up as they had found what they were looking for. What they didn't know was that the Lost Boys were watching them, about to attack Cherry. Tinkerbell pointed to Cherry.

"I see!" the twins said.

"Me too!" Tootles the skunk said.

Chris and Pat looked at each other. They were never really listened to as much as the other boys, so they just decided to keep quiet.

"Ready, aim...FIRE!" the boys threw their weapons at Cherry as she continued to fly.

Cherry screamed from the sudden weapons and fell. Tinkerbell watched with delight as Cherry was about to hit the ground and get squashed. Before this could happen, however, Peter flew in right on time to pick up Cherry and keep her from falling. He carried her by her ankle as the boys looked with slight confusion. Tinkerbell growled in defeat and kicked the flower in front of her out of frustration.

* * *

><p>"Peter, you saved me..." Cherry smiled. "Can you please set me right side up? I think the blood's rushed to my brain."<p>

"Oh, sorry." Peter set her on her feet and she flattened her hair as her cousins came to her.

"Are you hurt, Cherry?" Michael asked.

"No, Michael, I'm fine." Cherry smiled at him.

"Good heavens," John walked over. "You could've been killed."

"I was so worried about you." Wendy added.

Peter took out his sword as he heard the Lost Boys babbling on about some sort of victory. John opened his umbrella and hid with everyone else behind it. Peter then had enough of their squabbles.

"Attention!" Peter barked, making them all salute. "Well, I'm certainly proud of you," he smiled gently, then got angry. "YOU BLOCKHEADS!"

Pat and Chris snickered.

"That wasn't a bird, that was a girl." Pat said.

Chris nodded in agreement.

"Chris and Pat are right," Peter told them. "Now boys, I bring you a mother to tell you a story."

"Mother?" Slightly asked.

Cherry pointed to herself and Wendy nodded to show that she was the new mother.

"And you shoot her down!" Peter continued. "How could you boys?"

"But," Cubby sounded like he was going to cry. "Tink said she was a bird!"

"Tink said what?" Peter asked.

"She told us to shoot her down." Slightly explained, pointing to Cherry.

"Why does everyone wanna hurt me?" Cherry asked herself, glancing at her cousins.

"Tink," Peter sounded like a firm father to his teenage daughter. "Tinkerbell!"

Tinkerbell came from behind a leaf.

"Come here," Peter demanded. "You are charged with great treason. Are you guilty or not guilty."

Tinkerbell replied.

"Guilty?" Peter asked. "Don't you know you might've killed her?"

Tinkerbell nodded with a sinister smirk.

"Tinkerbell, I hear by banish you forever!"

Tinkerbell couldn't believe that. She then flew off in a huff.

"Please, not forever." Wendy tried to reason with Peter.

"Yeah, forever's an awfully long time to be away from home." Cherry agreed.

"Well, for a week then," Peter compromised. "Come on, girls, I'll show you around the island."

"Can we see the mermaids?" Wendy asked, delightfully.

"Aw, let's go huntin'." Cubby didn't like the sound of that.

"For tigers?" Nibs asked.

"No, bears." the twins said.

"What would you like to do?" Tootles asked John and Michael.

"Personally, I'd prefer to see the aborigines." John said.

"And the Indians too." Michael added.

"Alright, go out and capture a few Indians," Peter told the boys. "John, you be the leader."

"I shall try to be worthy of my post." John said and led the Lost boys and his brother to the other way while Peter took the girls one way.

"Come on, Bear." Michael carried his teddy with him.

"Michael, do be careful!" Wendy called out.

"Wendy, he's only four, what damage could he do?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah," Peter took Cherry's hand. "Come on, girls, I'll show you the mermaids." he took them to the Mermaid Lagoon of Neverland as the boys were following the leader, John, wherever he might go and off to fight the Injuns.


	5. Chapter 5

While the Lost Boys and Michael were heading one way with John as the leader, Peter had led Wendy and Cherry to meet the mermaids. Cherry had already met mermaids since she had known Ariel the last time she was on vacation with her family. The mermaids were happily lying among the rocks and washing their hair and hanging around each other like they were six typical teenage girls having a slumber party.

There was a black-haired one named June, a blonde one named Connie, a brown-haired one named Margaret, a blonde one with a seashell hat named Kerry, a golden-haired one named Karen, and a ginger haired one named Hillary.

"Just imagine," Wendy sighed. "Real live mermaids."

"Would you two like to meet them?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Peter, I'd love to," Wendy replied, then asked her cousin. "Would you, Cherry?"

"I've met mermaids before, actually," Cherry said, digging into her backpack and taking out her adventure scrapbook. "Peter, do you think they'd know Ariel?"

"Probably, we can ask them." Peter said, taking out his pan pipes. He then jumped to a pointy rock, playing the instrument and Cherry went over.

Karen noticed him. "It's Peter!" she sighed, dreamily.

"Oh, hello Peter!" June called.

"Hello, Peter!" Margaret, Kerry, Karen and Hillary called.

"Hello girls." Peter went to a resting stop.

Wendy tried to make it to where Cherry and Peter were.

"I'm so glad you made it." Karen said.

"Why did you stay away so long?" June asked.

"Did you miss me?" Margaret asked.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Kerry asked, noticing Cherry.

"Oh, umm... Hello, I'm Cherry." the 10-year-old girl gave her name with a friendly smile.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of you!" Hillary sat next to Cherry, looking up at her. "You're the one who saved Ariel!"

"That's me." Cherry pushed her glasses back.

"That must've been scary, that adventure with Ursula the sea-witch and all." Margaret said as Cherry sat, dipping her feet in the water.

"Yeah, but I was alright, I've been through worse." Cherry said.

"Peter goes on adventures too," Connie said, then looked at the boy with them. "Oh, Peter, why don't you tell Cherry about one of your adventures?"

"Something exciting." Hillary added.

"How 'bout I tell Cherry the time I cut off Captain Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile?" Peter suggested.

"Oh, I always like that one." Karen sighed.

"Me too." June added.

"Sounds interesting." Cherry got intrigued.

"Well, there I was on Skull Rock," Peter began. "Surrounded by 40... or 50 pirates..."

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy called.

"Who's she?" Connie wrinkled her nose, seeing Wendy.

Cherry turned her head and Peter did the same as he took out his sword. "Huh?" Peter asked. "Her? Oh, that's Wendy."

"A girl?" June shuddered.

"What's she doing here?" Kerry asked.

"And in her night-dress too." Karen smirked, then whispered something to her friends.

Cherry looked a little nervous as she noticed the mermaids looked a little mischievous. The mermaids went over, leaving Peter and Cherry, to Wendy and looked menacing.

"Come on, dear, join us for a swim." Hillary grabbed Wendy's arm.

"Oh, please, I'm not dressed for that." Wendy nearly lost her balance.

"Oh, but you must!" Kerry said.

"No, please!" Wendy begged them to stop.

"Too good for us, huh?" Connie splashed.

"Peter, help!" Wendy cried and Peter just laughed.

"Hey, leave my cousin alone!" Cherry demanded, standing up with her hands balled into fists. The mermaids ignored Wendy's cries and Cherry's demands and just splashed Wendy. The girl was getting very wet and very angry fast.

Wendy had finally had enough. She took a seashell and was about to throw it and then the girls stopped, but were still in amusement. "If you dare come at me again-"

"Wendy! Wendy!" Peter took the shell away and tossed it aside. "They were just having a little fun, weren't you girls?"

"That's all, Cherry, honestly." Connie said.

"We were only trying to drown her." June added.

"You see?" Peter smiled at Wendy.

"I don't think it was very much fun for Wendy." Cherry crossed her arms.

"Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any-" Wendy was cut off as Peter flew over with Cherry, covering her mouth as it suddenly got dark.

"Shh, hold it, Wendy." Peter said as the sky grew black. He then went to a rock with a hole in it and saw a familiar pirate in a red coat, purple hat with feather, and a hook for a hand. He was in a rowboat with a chubby sidekick with a blue and striped shirt, red bandana, small, round glasses, blue pants and silver hair. "Yep, it's Captain Hook, alright."

"Hook!" the mermaids screamed in fear at once and swam away deep into the ocean for safety.

"Quick, girls!" Peter got Wendy and Cherry to him so they wouldn't be seen and in trouble.

They saw for sure Captain Hook was with his sidekick, Mr. Smee, rowing away to Skull Rock. They had a passenger with them, she was a young Indian girl with long raven hair with a feater in it, native clothes with a necklace and a red dot on her forehead.

"They captured Princess Tigerlily!" Peter observed as Hook's boat went off with a crocodile following behind. The crocodile rose from the water, implying he wanted to eat Captain Hook for his next meal, then continued to follow as the crew was on their way to a rock shaped like a human skull. "Looks like they're taking her to Skull Rock, come on, girls, let's see what they're up to." Peter had Cherry and Wendy follow him as they went to Skull Rock.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Cherry hid as they followed Peter to Skull Rock and Captain Hook was holding Princess Tigerlily captive. Mr. Smee tied the boat and the princess up while Captain Hook stood over, trying to look intimidating.<p>

"Now, my dear, Princess, this is my proposition," Hook said. "You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan and I shall set you free."

Tigerlily didn't say anything, but turned her head in decline.

"Poor Tigerlily." Wendy cooed as they hid.

Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Am I not a man of my word, Mr. Smee?" Hook asked his henchman.

"Well, yes," Smee replied. "Always, Captain..."

"You better talk, my dear, for soon, the tide will be in and it will be too late." Hook said.

Tigerlily remained silent.

"I'll show that codfish," Peter whispered. "Stay here girls and watch the fun." Peter flew off in another distance.

"Fun?" Cherry and Wendy asked themselves, exchanging a glance.

"And remember," Hook kept trying to sweet talk the princess to get words out of her. "There is no path through water to the happy hunting ground."

Tigerlily still wouldn't speak.

This caused Hook to loose his patience and temper. "**THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TIGERLILY**!"

Suddenly Peter's voice was heard. He was speaking in a ghostly voice to scare off Hook and Smee. It worked, they were both scared, but Smee looked more scared than Hook did.

"Do you hear that, Smee?" Hook asked.

"It's an evil spirit, captain!" Smee stammered with fright.

"Stand by, Smee, while I take a look around." Hook drawed out his sword and made his way out of Skull Rock.

"Psst! Wendy! Cherry!" Peter called in a hushed tone, causing both girls to look up at him. "Watch this." Peter slipped off his cap and spoke into it and spoke in Hook's voice. "Mr. Smee!"

"Yes Captain?" Smee asked, totally fooled by Peter's gimmick.

"Release the princess," Peter demanded. "And bring her back to her people."

"Aye, aye, sir, release the princ-" Smee noticed what he just agreed to. "B-B-But captain..."

"Those are my orders, Mr. Smee!" Peter said in a sharp tone.

"Aye, aye sir!" Smee ordered, ready to take Tigerlily back home.

Peter laughed silently while Cherry and Wendy laughed loudly.

Meanwhile, Hook was still outside on the search. He then got ready for action as he heard a voice. But he turned to see Smee taking Tigerlily back to the Indian Camps. Hook was wondering why this was and he put his foot on the boat. "And, what do you think you're doing, Mr. Smee?" Hook asked, keeping the boat from going any further.

"Just doing what you said, Captain," Smee replied. "Captain's orders."

"'My orders'?" Hook asked, mocking him.

"Why, yes Captain, didn't you say-"

"PUT HER BACK, **YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!**" Hook kicked the boat back inside Skull Rock. He was about to go off again, but this time he heard a scheme going on with Peter's acting skills. He then knew who it had to be. There was no evil ghost spirit after all.

"Putting her back like you said, Captain." Smee put Tigerlily back in her kidnapped spot.

"I said nothing of the sort." Peter said, lying back.

"B-B-B-B-But captain!" Smee was confused for sure now.

"For the last time, Mr. Smee," Peter slid down, unaware someone was creeping up behind him. "Take the princess back to her people. UNDERSTAND!?" he bellowed in a frightening, earthshaking tone.

"Aye, aye, sir." Smee said nervously as the echoes made debris fall from above and below.

"Oh, and one more thing," Peter let his hat cover his face. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to my best rum."

Cherry and Wendy saw Hook about to strike Peter with his hook. "PETER!"

"Here's your spirit, Smee!" Hook showed his hook to Peter's cap and noticed that Peter had gotten away just in time.

Peter flew around Smee and his eyes followed the circle. "Why, it's Peter Pan!" Smee smiled, like he couldn't believe it.

"You can look now, Wendy." Cherry told her cousin.

Wendy looked and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Scurvy racking-fracking brat!" Hook hissed.

"Thank you, Captain!" Peter zipped around and put on his cap as he flew around the rock.

"Come down boy," Hook drew his sword again. "If ya got a taste for cold steel!"

"Watch this, Wendy!" Peter called as he noticed Cherry looked excited, but Wendy looked worried.

"Oh Peter, do be careful!" Wendy called out.

Peter swept himself up and landed down on the end of Hook's sword and zipped back up and made an unfortunate vibration to the pirate fiend. Peter then flew to Smee and tied his bandana over him as Hook tried to strike Peter. Smee untied himself and Hook went after him.

"Try your luck, Mr. Smee?" Peter handed a gun and went up flying again around Hook to make the henchman miss.

"Let him have it!" Hook demanded. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him!"

"Right here, Mr. Smee!" Peter said, floating in front of Hook.

"Hold it, you fool!" Hook called as Smee aimed at him. "No, NO!"

Smee fired a blast and Wendy held Cherry close, covering her eyes. "Wendy, I can't see!" Cherry squirmed.

"I don't want you to." Wendy told her younger cousin. "Oh, how dreadful..."

"What a pity, Mr. Smee," Peter placed on Hook's hat, unknowing the pirate was right behind him. "I'm afraid we've lost our dear captain."

"Captain!" Smee foolishly noticed.

Hook jumped back as he was now noticed and Peter turned back to him. "In the back, captain?" Peter teased.

Wendy covered Cherry's eyes again, but of course, Cherry didn't like it. She kept trying to free herself so she could see the action. She heard sword slashes and Smee shouting fight moves to Captain Hook. The tide was rising within moments and Hook and Smee had gotten away. Cherry and Wendy held on to each other as they were nearly drowned and Tigerlily was about to cry for help, but the water covered her mouth and she seemed nearly done for. Cherry and Wendy were saved first, then Peter quickly went back in to save the princess and properly take her home and carry her bridal style. Cherry watched and kicked the rock in front of her, it hurt her foot, but she was too angry to care about pain.

"Peter, wait for us!" Wendy called as she flew and noticed Cherry wasn't coming. "Cherry, come on!"

"I'm mad..." Cherry mumbled.

Wendy rolled her eyes and grabbed Cherry by her jacket hood and flew her to the Indian tribe. Cherry then gasped as she noticed she left her backpack behind and quickly grabbed it as Wendy floated by Mermaid Lagoon again.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter, Wendy and Cherry met up with the Lost Boys, John and Michael. They successfully returned Tigerlily back home where she belonged and the Chief was grateful to have her back. Peter was standing before the Indian chief with his cap removed as everyone sat and gathered together. Peter and the Chief greeted each other in Indian language. The Chief then preformed sign language.

"What's he doing, John?" Michael asked.

"He's delivering an oration in sign language." John said.

"What's he saying?" Cherry asked, pushing her glasses back.

"He's saying, Peter Pan, mighty warrior," John translated as the Chief spoke with his hands. "Saved Tigerlily, and made my people and myself, heap glad."

"What's heap glad?" Cherry asked.

"Happy," Wendy explained. "He certinately doesn't look heap glad."

"That's his way of expressing it, Wendy." Pat said in a suddenly high voice, and then cleared his throat to sound low. "Duh..."

"I make you, Peter Pan, a big chief," the Indian chief placed a large feather head dress on Peter. "You are now, 'Little Flying Eagle'."

Peter was thrilled and preformed an Indian cry as everyone cheered for him. Cherry stared at Peter with nothing but love in her eyes. She then snapped to attention nervously as Peter sat with the Indians and they all passed a peace pipe around. Tigerlily smoked the peace pipe, handed it to her father allowing him to smoke and Peter took the last smoke.

"Teach us that Peter Pan is a paleface brother to all Red men." the chief announced.

"Good," John smiled. "This should be most enlightening."

"So, what makes a red man red?" Cubby asked.

"When did he first say Ugh?" the twins asked.

"Why does he ask you 'how'?" Michael asked.

"Why does he ask you 'how'?" the chief smiled as he was about to explain with his tribe.

The Indian tribe was about to sing as they beated on their drums and they passed their peace pipe to Cherry and her cousins. Wendy pinched her nose and passed the pipe along. Michael was about to smoke, but Wendy snatched the pipe from him. John took the pipe and was about to smoke, but Cherry took it to smoke for the first time and turned as green as John's makeup and leaned over into a bush to throw up. The Indians and Lost Boys danced. Cherry watched dreamily at Peter's dancing, but then was grabbed by one of the Indian women as Wendy danced carefreeingly.

"Squawk, no dance," she told Cherry. "Squawk, get some firewood."

Cherry groaned and walked away to do as told. Wendy turned around to see Tigerlily dancing on a drum to impress Peter while he sat and watched her. Peter was certainly impressed and Tigerlily jumped off the drum to be with Peter. Wendy looked a little jealous.

Tigerlily gave Peter an Eskimo kiss and jumped back to see how red his face had gotten and he looked as red as the Indians. Cherry looked like she was in a lot of pain, even more than she had gotten herself into before. Wendy looked very mad. Peter blushed brightly, jumped up and did another Indian call to dance with the princess.

Pat and Chris stood over on the sidelines as they watched Tigerlily and Peter dance. It was almost as if they were jealous of her or something. Cherry walked over to them after giving Wendy the firewood. She was about to ask if they were okay, but she noticed Pat's hat was a little obscure.

"Pat, something wrong with your hat, here let me get it." Cherry reached to the cap.

"NO!" Pat protested in a high, girly voice, but then cleared her throat to sound deep. "I mean, no... No one touches my cap..."

Cherry raised an eyebrow at the Lost Boys. "Pat, what's going on with you?"

Pat looked at Chris and both of them sighed. They both then took off their baseball caps to show they both had long, flowing hair. Pat had dark brown hair and Chris had brunette hair with a French braid. Cherry was surprised.

"You guys are girls?" Cherry asked.

Pat and Chris nodded.

"My name's Patricia," Pat said in her normal voice.

"And I'm Christina," Chris said in her normal voice.

"We're girls." they both admitted.

"Why are you both pretending to be boys?" Cherry asked.

"Why else?" Chris rhetorically asked. "So we can join the Lost Boys!"

"We mostly came here cuz Peter Pan's the hottest boy in Neverland." Pat giggled with a blush. "We pretended to be boys so we could join."

"Oh," Cherry half-smiled. "You better tell Peter when you can, it's not good to keep secrets from someone you consider a friend."

"I'm sure Peter won't be mad at us, it's usually the real boys that're total idiots." Chris said with a smile. "Pat, you wanna do a makeover sometime?"

"Totally!" Pat giggled.

"I have a crush on Peter too..." Cherry blushed.

"We know." Chris and Pat said.

"Everyone can see it." Chris said. "You're worse than Pat on her first day."

"Oh, shut up." Pat giggled, playfully hitting her friend on the arm.

"Whoo-hoo!" John yelled as he partied with the others.

"John!" Wendy gasped.

"Wendy, take this for me." Michael handed his teddy bear to his older sister and ran off, dancing and hollering.

"Michael!" Wendy gasped again.

"Squawk, get some fire wood." the Indian woman demanded to Wendy.

"Squawk no get firewood, Squawk go home!" Wendy huffed and grabbed Cherry's hand as they were heading to the hideout.

"Wendy, what're you doing?" Cherry asked.

"We're going home, Cherry! We're not staying in Neverland forever!" Wendy sounded like an overprotective mother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was sitting on a stem, watching the tribe have a good time. She felt bad about earlier, but she wasn't allowed back home, for considered a week. She sighed and decided to go apologize, but before she could do anything, Smee nabbed her in his hat, trapping her.<p>

"Begging your pardon, Miss Tinkerbell," Smee said to the pixie as he walked off. "But Captain Hook would like a word with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was on their way back to the hideout as Tinkerbell was revealing some secret information about Peter Pan. John and Michael had gone native and they were singing the Indian song as it got pretty late to be out and not inside asleep like normal children. Wendy was sitting on the bed while Cherry napped as they waited for them to return. Wendy then handed her youngest brother his teddy bear back and Peter walked in with his feather headdress which woke Cherry up suddenly.

* * *

><p>"Big Chief Flying Eagle greets his braves," Peter lowered his voice to sound like the Indian chief. "How."<p>

"How." the Lost Boys bowed.

"How!" Michael repeated.

"How." John added.

"Big Chief greets Little Mother," Peter walked to Cherry to see her in bed, all tucked in. "How."

"Ugh." Cherry groaned and turned over in her sleep as Wendy held her close.

"Cherry, is that all you could say?" Peter asked in his normal voice. "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful."

"Especially Tigerlily." Wendy scoffed, then she packed up Cherry's backpack with her adventure scrapbook, notebook, pencil-case and own teddy bear.

"Tigerlily?" Peter asked. "Cherry, can you believe that?"

"Don't talk to me please." Cherry said, shakily as she hugged her knees.

"Cherry, what's wrong? You liked this adventure once we got here." Peter crossed his legs next to her. "You've been acting funny lately."

"It's because I liked you, okay!?" Cherry cried with tears in her eyes. "I liked you for a while, but you just went with that Indian princess. Wendy's right, we should've stayed home..."

"Home?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Wendy said, then went to her brothers. "John, Michael, take off that war paint and get ready for bed."

"Bed?" John asked as he got to his normal self.

"Brave no sleep," Michael crossed his arms. "I can go for days without sleeping, believe it."

"But boys, we're going home tomorrow." Wendy told them.

"Wendy, we don't want to go home!" Michael pouted.

"But we have to." Cherry said, zipping up her bag and climbing into bed.

"No go home," Peter refused to reason. "Stay many moons, have a heap big time."

"Now, Peter, let's stop pretending and be practical." Wendy told him.

"Chief Flying Eagle has spoken." Peter said as he got to his room and everyone cheered.

"Cherry, you want to go home, don't you?" Wendy asked as she sat beside her cousin.

"I liked Peter... And he's in love with Princess Tigerlily... How could he do this to me?" Cherry sounded very heartbroken.

"Don't worry Cherry, someday you'll forget this whole adventure ever happened." Wendy consoled her. "Now come on, boys, do you want to stay here and grow up like savages?"

"Of course." Michael walked over to the girls.

"But you can't, you need a mother. We all do."

"Isn't Cherry our mother?"

"Oh, Michael, of course not," Wendy picked up her baby brother. "Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother, do you think Cherry's forgotten about Aunt Michelle?"

"I know I haven't." Cherry twisted her finger in her hair, staring at the ceiling like she was trying to get over a bad breakup.

"I think I had a mother once." Cubby said.

"What was she like?" Second asked.

"I forgot." Cubby tried to grab a rope to keep the twins from hitting the floor.

"I had a white rat." Slightly thought.

"THAT'S NO MOTHER, YOU DOLT!" Pat shoved the fox skinned boy over.

"Dog pile!" Cubby fought and the other Lost Boys began to fight.

Pat and Chris weren't hurt by the boys much since they found out that they had been girls after all this time. The girls took advantage of this and wound up beating up most of the boys. Wendy had enough and decided to get to the boys and settle them down.

"No, no, boys, I'll tell you what a mother is." Wendy told them.

"Yeah, tell us." Slightly went over with his friends.

"Tell us." First said.

"Please, Wendy." Tootles said.

"Well," Wendy started to wash the paint off the skunk boy's face as they all gathered by her feet. "A mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, 'sleep tight'."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the hideout, Captain Hook and the other pirates gathered from Tinkerbell's advice to them where the hideout was. They opened the doors but waited a little while before going in. They just overheard Wendy's song as the children had restored peace before the pirates would attack. Chris and Pat held each other as they missed their mothers. Peter wasn't upset, but just angry everyone wanted to leave him behind. He then looked out to see Cherry, looking glum and hugging her pillow as Wendy sang. The boys then washed the paint off of each other before they would get settled for bed.<p>

Michael cried and sniffled in his sister's arms. "I wanna see my mother!" he wailed.

"Yes Michael, me too." Wendy said.

"I propose we leave for home at once!" John declared.

"Can we go too, Wendy?" Cubby asked.

"Besides, we haven't seen our mothers in years." Pat said as she walked over with Chris.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Wendy quieted down the Lost Boys. "I'm sure Mother will be glad to have you, that is if Peter doesn't mind."

"Go on!" Peter snarled as he walked in to see them. "Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! NEVER!" he then stormed off to his room.

"Peter?" Cherry jumped out of the bed and followed Peter to his room.

"Well men, shall we be off?" John asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" the boys cheered.

"They'll be back." Peter shrugged, then laid back on his hammock, playing his pan pipes.

"Peter?" Cherry whispered, but he didn't answer. "Peter!" she tried again, but he wouldn't listen. She then shrugged and sighed.

"Come on Cherry, we better get home." Wendy took Cherry's hand and led her outside the hideout to get back home.

"Goodbye Peter!" Cherry called as they were on their way out.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Wendy caught up with the Lost Boys to get out. But to their surprise, they saw Hook's pirate crew had captured and held the others hostage. Wendy was about to scream, but a man grabbed her from behind and cupped her mouth.<p>

"Alright men, take them away." Hook commanded and he noticed Cherry trying to get away. "And just where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Cherry gasped and tried to head back inside, but Hook grabbed her ankle and dragged her away, making her slide on her back. He was too strong for her and Cherry just slid, but then Hook remembered something important. He took out a white present with a pink ribbon.

"I didn't know it was Peter's birthday." Cherry thought out loud.

"Shush girl, it's time for me to give my personal regards to a certain Peter Pan." Hook tied the present to a rope, squishing Cherry with his foot to keep her from running away.

"But captain, wouldn't it be more humane to slit his throat or put his head on the bow?" Smee asked.

"Yes, but you forget, Mr. Smee," Hook added as he slowly dropped the present into Peter's room. "But I vowed to keep my word to Tinkerbell to not lay a finger on Peter Pan."

Cherry's eyes widened as Hook mentioned Tinkerbell.

"And Captain Hook, never breaks a promise." Hook finished as he put the present inside victoriously and continued to drag Cherry back to the ship with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

The children were tied against the mast of the ship as the pirates gathered to sing and danced around. Hook hit his henchman on the head and walked over to the boys and girls. Hook showed the kids one of his crew members with tattoos on his arm. The man then smiled at them and bounced his arm muscle to make the tattoo move and appeal to them. Cherry turned white as a sheet and sweated anxiously as she looked out to the water.

She couldn't see any sharks, eels or anything dangerous, but she couldn't swim and had bad luck, so she felt terrified. She then looked back at the pirates as they sang again. The pirates moved to a pathway where Hook was sitting at his desk with a quill in his good hand. One of the pirates let the kids go, and the boys rushed over. Chris and Pat moved with them, but Wendy and Cherry stayed put.

"Boys!" Wendy called out to make them stop dead in their tracks. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?"

"But Captain Hook is not insistent, Wendy." John told her.

"Yeah," Nibs said. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't."

"Oh, no we won't," Wendy said. "Peter Pan will save us."

"Like a knight in shining armor..." Cherry sighed dreamily clasping her hands together.

"Peter Pan will save them, you hear that, Smee?" Hook laughed with his henchman. Hook then walked over to the girls and Cherry hid behind Wendy, looking up, nervously. "Beg a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in our little joke. You see, we left a present for Peter Pan."

"A sort of surprise package, you might say." Smee added.

"Why, I can see our little friend at this moment, reading our tender inscription..." Hook explained. "Could he, but see within the package. He would find this little ingenious device."

"Set so, when the clock is like this-" Smee was pretending to be a clock with hands to help explain.

"Peter Pan will be blasted out of Neverland... Forever!" Hook laughed at this misfortune.

"NO!" Cherry and Wendy cried together.

"You can't do that!" Cherry cried, looking devastated.

"Oh, of course I can," Hook grabbed Cherry by her collar and dangled her. He then took out his watch as it got closer to 6:00. "We have 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds..."

Cherry put her hands to her face and let out tears as she knew Peter was done for. The final seconds ticked closer and closer, then a large KABOOM was heard from the other side of Neverland. The explosion was so powerful it caused the sea water and ship to shake nearly off course. Cherry bawled like a baby as Wendy held her. They all hung her heads in doom now that Peter Pan was no more.

"And so passeth a worthy opponent." Hook took off his hat.

"Amen." Smee added.

They all did a moment of silence, even if most of the people involved didn't care for Peter's passing. "And now," Hook decided to change the subject. "Which will it be? The pen or the plank?"

"Captain Hook, we will never join your crew." Wendy stated bravely with the Lost Boys, Chris, Pat, Cherry, John and Michael looked back with deep anger.

"As you wish," Hook smirked. "Ladies first, that goes for you ugly Lost Boys too."

"That's Lost _Girls_!" Pat hissed.

"Whatever." Hook rolled his eyes as he made Wendy and Cherry go first.

"Goodbye, boys." Wendy told her brothers, holding Michael. "Be brave, John."

"I shall strive to, Wendy." John said.

"Goodbye Michael." Cherry ruffled up her youngest cousin's hair.

"Goodbye." Michael moaned.

"Come on!" the pirate who cut the rope freeing everyone, took Wendy and Cherry toward the plank. "Get out of the way!"

One of the pirate men tied everyone back to the mast as Cherry and Wendy were on their ways for the plank. The pirates chanted to make them drown as they both walked against their wills. Wendy shed some tears as she knew Peter wasn't coming to their rescue. Both girls fell to their watery graves.

"Wendy! Cherry!" Michael called.

Hook put his ear close to the edge to hear the ill-fated splash. He then frowned as he heard nothing but the air.

"Captain, no splash." Smee told him.

"Not a sound..." Hook wondered.

"Not a blooming ripple." one of the pirates said.

"It's a jinx!" another one said. "That's what it is!"

"No splash..."

The pirates made squabbles over no splashes. We saw down below deck though, Peter was actually alive and well with Tinkerbell. Peter carried Cherry bridal style and Wendy safely stood next to him. Cherry looked up at Peter with a friendly smile and he in return gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her turn bright pink and giggle nervously. Peter hushed her, then they went flying to the top of the mast without being noticed.

"No splash, captain." one of the pirates said.

"So, you want a splash, Mr. Starkey?" Hook asked him with a mischievous smirk. He then grabbed the man by his hook and threw him into the water without warning. "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH! WHO'S NEXT!?" Hook glared at his crew with no mercy.

"You're next, Hook!" Peter called, much to everyone's surprise. "This time you've gone too far!"

"Peter Pan!" The Lost Boys cheered.

"Peter Pan!" John couldn't believe it.

"And Wendy and Cherry!" Michael called, happily.

"It can't be!" Hook gasped.

"It's his blinking ghost what's talkin'!" Smee stammered.

"Say your prayers, Hook!" Peter drew out his sword.

"I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Hook drawed out his sword to battle the never growing up boy.

Hook and Peter were on for battle, causing Cherry and Wendy to free the Lost Boys, John and Michael. As everyone was free they all looked to see the pirates were coming after them. Hook ordered them to capture everyone else on deck, and the kids quickly ran with all their might. This was certinately not the time to be messing around. The crocodile was in the water, eager to defeat Captain Hook and finally get his dinner.

Cherry climbed up with her cousins as the pirates climbed after them on the ropes. Cherry slid down to them by accident and smiled nervously. "You won't hurt a lady, like a real gentleman, would you?" Cherry batted her eyelashes at the pirate with a blade between his teeth.

"Who ever said you was a lady?" the pirate got out his blade and Cherry flung back in time and Michael's teddy bear dropped a cannon ball on his head.

"Or that you were a gentleman?" Cherry laughed as she met up with everyone to safety.

Everyone was up the ladder with wielded weapons. They all kept their weapons steady with John's orders and unleashed them, making this day into a living nightmare for the thieving pirates. Tinkerbell came to warn them. They all looked up to see Peter was in danger and he wasn't flying as Hook was threatening him. Peter had challenged Hook by taking him down with one hand behind his back, even without flying.

"Don't do it, Peter, it's a trick!" Pat cried.

"I give my word, Hook!" Peter said, then nearly made Hook fall off to the water into the crocodile's mouth. The crock was not happy about that of course and was getting very impatient.

"Fly Peter, fly!" Wendy called as it looked like Peter was really gonna get it now.

"No!" Peter said. "I gave my word!"

Hook was about to finish him off, but Peter leapt up and wrapped the ship's flag around the pirate captain. Hook lost his sword, but Peter swiped it and threatened with it.

"You're mine, Hook!" Peter declared.

Everyone cheered as Peter had tricked Captain Hook yet again.

"Cleave him to the brisket!" Michael cheered.

Cherry smiled bashfully. Peter looked down at her and gave a blow kiss. Cherry grabbed it with her hand and rubbed it on her cheek as she grew pinker than the last time.

"You wouldn't do old Hook in, would you?" Hook asked as he was sweating anxiously and fearing for his life. "I'll go away forever... I'll do anything you say!"

"Well, alright," Peter put the sword down, then back up. "if you say you're a codfish."

"I'm a codfish..." Hook gulped, saying very quietly.

"Louder!" Peter demanded.

"I'M A CODFISH!" Hook screamed out which made everyone sing at his misery.

"Alright Hook," Peter smirked. "You're free to go and never return!" he threw the sword away and turned away.

Hook then grinned as he was about to finally kill Peter off with his hook hand.

"PETER, WATCH OUT!" Cherry cried.

Luckily, Peter already knew and dodged the blow as Hook fell for the water and the crocodile finally swallowed the captain. Unfortunately for him, Hook got out, but the crocodile chased him as Smee and the other pirates were in a life boat, trying to escape from Neverland. The crocodile followed the pirates and finally, peace was restored.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter came after they all celebrated the disappearance of Captain Hook and his men. Peter wore Hook's coat and hat.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered. "Hooray for Captain Pan!"

"That was awesome!" Pat cheered.

Chris nodded in agreement.

"Peter, you look so fancy," Cherry blushed at Peter's new clothes. "What are we gonna do now, Captain?"

"Alright, you swabs!" Peter commanded. "Aloft with you! We're casting off!"

The Lost Boys went to steer the ship away to a new place. The question was just to where. Wendy went over to Peter, meeting up with Cherry and she properly curtsied. "Captain Pan." Wendy greeted.

"At your service, madame." Peter took off his hat and bowed respectively.

"Could you tell us where we're sailing?"

"London, ma'am."

Wendy and Cherry felt delighted as Peter told them that. Wendy then rushed off. "John! Michael! We're going home!" she ran to her brothers.

"I'm gonna miss you, Peter." Cherry sighed, uneasily, with her hands together.

"I'll miss you too, Cherry, you can always stay, you know." Peter said.

"Thanks, but I need to get back home, I don't want my parents to be home alone until I go to college."

"Alone?"

"I'm the youngest," Cherry explained as she took out a family photo. "I have a brother named Mike in college, a sister named Teresa who's an engineer now, and... I don't know what Tom does, I never met him."

"Big family." Peter cracked a smile.

"Indeed," Cherry pulled him into a hug. "I'm really gonna miss you, can I take one last picture?"

Peter smirked and tipped his hat. "That'd be an honor, miss."

Cherry chuckled, took out her camera and snapped a picture of Peter to put in her adventure scrap-book. "Thank you, Peter." she smiled.

"Anytime," Peter smiled, then noticed the ship was ready to go. "PIXIE DUST!" he called to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell saluted and doused the whole ship with pixie dust like she was instructed to. The ship was then taking off in mid-air and they were headed to London.

* * *

><p>Later, it was 11:00 at night, Bud, Michelle, George and Mary had returned from their party and decided to check on the children with Nana tagging along.<p>

"George, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Wendy." Mary told her husband. "After all, they're still children."

"Mary," George yawned slightly. "You know I never mean those things, do I, Nana? What do you think, Bud and Michelle?"

"I wonder why Cherry wasn't on the couch like we left her." Michelle thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Mary opened the door and was shocked to see Wendy wasn't in her bed. "Wendy?" she then saw Wendy was lying by the window and Cherry was there with her. "Cherry, Wendy, what on Earth are you two doing there?"<p>

Cherry and Wendy woke up once Nana licked Wendy's hand and Cherry yawned. They saw Mary and Naomi and rushed to their respective mothers.

"Oh, Mother, we're back." Wendy smiled.

"Back?" George and Bud asked.

"All except the Lost Boys, Chris and Pat," Cherry pushed back her glasses. "They weren't ready yet."

"Lost Boys? Chris and Pat? Ready?" George wondered what his niece was talking about.

"To grow up," Wendy explained. "That's why they went back to Neverland."

"Neverland?" George looked at his daughter.

"Yes, but I am."

"Am?"

"Ready to grow up."

"Oh, oh!" George smiled about to pat Wendy on the head. "All in good time. Perhaps we need to-"

"Oh, Aunt Mary, it was such a lovely adventure," Cherry said. "Tinkerbell and the mermaids and Peter Pan! Why, even when we were kidnapped-"

"Kidnapped?" George asked.

"Mm-hmm," Wendy decided to continue. "I knew Peter Pan would save us and when he did, we called him a codfish! Oh, Captain Hook, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky."

"Ship in the sky?" George was surprised, then grew exhausted as he heard the most strange things from his daughter and niece. "Mary, I'm going to bed."

"Time for bed, you two." Michelle said as she picked up Cherry in her arms.

"George?" Mary called as she saw something out the window. "George! Bud! Michelle!"

"Oh, what now, Mar-" George's eyes widened. He looked back at Cherry's parents, then at the window. "Nana, Bud, Michelle, do you see...?"

Nana barked in agreement as she saw a cloud ship in the night sky with the family.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," George walked over with Bud. "A long time ago, when I was young."

"I have the same feeling, George." Bud agreed.

The Darling parents and daughter looked out with Cherry, Bud and Michelle, along with Nana. Michael and John were asleep, but the remaining family happily looked out the window as they felt the shivers of nostalgia and growing up. All children grow up eventually, but except for one known as Peter Pan.

The End


End file.
